


little star

by lusterrdust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar), background mai/ty lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: “little star,” zuko sighs into the dark room, rubbing tiny circles on izumi's back. he doesn’t often call her this, but saying it out loud, he thinks sokka's nickname for her makes it feel like a piece of him is with them right now. [zukka]
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 193





	little star

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd - pls forgive errors 
> 
> this fic kinda self indulgent, just soft dads zuko and sokka... kinda all over the place. not much plot

Sometimes, Zuko has nightmares. 

He used to dream of red. Fire and blood. He used to dream of his father, of Azula and her cries. He used to dream of his mother telling him he wasn’t enough to remember. Used to dream of Lu Ten’s death. Used to dream of his Uncle saying scathing words to him when he’d betrayed him back in Ba Sing Se. Over the years, they’ve lessened as Zuko’s learned to heal and forgive himself with the help of his friends and Uncle, but now-- _now_ , they’ve returned and they’re much worse. 

He dreams of Izumi, of losing her to those who still view him as an unfit Firelord. He dreams of failing her as a father. Dreams of her cries for help, her little hand reaching out to him but never able to grasp it. When he wakes up in a cold sweat, rushing into the nursery adjoined to his own, Zuko can only kneel by his daughter’s crib and brush the soft tufts of ebony hair on her head as he counts her breaths. He knows his nightmares have only increased since Sokka returned to the South Pole as he has every year for his months spent with his Tribe, but Zuko hasn’t spoken a word of it in the letters they’ve exchanged. Even with three years of marriage and ten years since the war, Sokka has always returned South for various months out of the year. It was never something that affected Zuko quite so deeply, but this time feels different. With Izumi here, still small and fragile, new to this world but held so preciously in his heart, Zuko feels the weight of Sokka’s absence. He feels it in the days he’s swamped with meetings and overwhelmed with paperwork. He feels it in the evenings where Izumi gets fussy, still looking around for where her papa is at. He feels it when he's alone in bed, the space far too empty and cold without his husband. 

The decision to leave this time around had obviously left Sokka feeling torn, and it had taken lots of reassurance from Zuko himself that they would be fine until he returned for him to agree. Zuko knows his husband, and he admires the fierce loyalty he holds to his Tribe. Even the ache of his absence can't stop Zuko from feeling proud of the work Sokka does so well. 

This night however, four months into Sokka’s absence, only weeks away from his return, Zuko dreams of memories he’s spent years trying to forget. A coup, or rather, an attempt at one. The dream is scattered in fragments, blood on the walls, yells for help. Zuko running to the Councilroom, his heart in his throat. There were bodies in the hallway, and Sokka slumped against the wall just inside. Except this time, Sokka wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t groaning in pain. He was pallor and in his arms, Izumi lay there, still as stone. 

Zuko wakes up with a ragged breath and a pain in his chest. He rushes to Izumi’s room and sees her awake, staring up at the carved sabre-tooth moose lions Sokka had fashioned into a sort of spinning mobile. The moonlight from the window above her crib makes her eyes sparkle and her gums glisten as she gives him a toothless smile. He can’t help it, but the relief at seeing her awake and beaming at him forces a sob out. “Zu,” he murmurs wetly, scooping her up and tucking her head just under his chin. Her skin on his calms him. He can feel the warmth of her tiny little body, and her heartbeat syncing up with his own. He kisses the top of her head and sniffles as the last tendrils of panic slip away. He looks up at the moon and wonders if Yue is watching over little Izumi. Unlike most of his family, she had been born under a full moon in late winter. Zuko very briefly in the midst of Mai’s delivery thought of what Ozai would think. He knew his own birth was shameful to his father, but his mother often told him despite his winter delivery, she knew he was a blessing from Agni.

Sokka had been absolutely thrilled at their midnight baby. _“My little star,”_ he’d whispered tenderly when Ty Lee passed her into his arms. 

“Little star,” Zuko sighs into the dark room, rubbing tiny circles on her back. He doesn’t often call her this, but saying it out loud, he thinks Sokka’s nickname for her makes it feel like a piece of him is with them right now. He settles himself in a nearby chair, unwilling to put Izumi down just yet, and breathes a heavy sigh. 

What feels like only moments later, something warm is cupping his cheek, and there’s a chuckle that echoes in his ear, distant but familiar. Grumbling, Zuko stirs awake, blinking into the dark as the beginning rays of sunlight glimmer across his face. He feels Izumi drooling on his chest and immediately jolts at the sight in front of him. 

“Sokka-!” 

Earlier than expected, Sokka is _here_ , grinning at the two of them and looking so completely fond. “Hey, love. Miss me?” 

Perhaps it’s his exhaustion, or his long days and restless nights, but Zuko tears up at the surprise. He cradles Izumi carefully before falling forward against the other man. Sokka blinks at the reaction before melting against him, his arms tightening around them in a secure embrace. “Hey,” he says more softly, concern seeping into his tone as his fingers move up to brush strands of loose hair behind Zuko’s scarred ear. “Zuko?” 

“Missed you…” Zuko mumbles, clenching his eyes shut and hating the vulnerability he feels at the moment. He’s too overjoyed and relieved at Sokka’s presence to feel much regret at responding so emotionally however. 

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asks, not quite used to the waver in Zuko’s voice. Usually their reunions were met with lots of flirting and banter. “Did something happen while--”

“No.” Zuko clarifies hastily in a whisper. He shakes his head and exhales roughly. “Nothing happened while you were gone. Nothing bad, anyway. I just...we just really missed you.”

Sokka holds him tighter before pulling away to look at them properly, “I missed you too. It was kinda rough this time around being away." he admits, "Usually your letters are enough to make the distance somewhat bearable but, I don’t know… I couldn’t stop thinking about you and Zu.” he chuckles a bit, pushing back more hair from Zuko’s face. “Drove dad a little crazy, gotta be honest. He’s already sour over the fact he can’t come down to see her until things between the Tribes settle, but hearing me talk nonstop about you all, I think he was about ready to hop on the ship and come with.” 

“He’s always welcome here.” Zuko says, thinking fondly of Chief Hakoda and how his letters recently have expressed nothing but eagerness to come down and meet Izumi. 

Izumi finally wakes up as Sokka can no longer help himself, his hands scooping her from Zuko’s before he’s peppering kisses on her scrunched up face. She cries out in annoyance to being woken up before she registers who is carrying her. So many emotions pass over her tiny features before she’s overwhelmed and lets out a miserable wail. Her little fists reach up to wrap around Sokka’s neck and she slumps against him. “Oh, my little star,” Sokka chuckles, amused, endeared and heartbroken by her cries all at once. 

Zuko rubs her back as they continue to soothe her outburst until she’s merely hiccuping in a fussy manner. “She’s been a bit restless since you left.” He explains, smiling lightly as Sokka pouts at that. 

“And you?” he questions, lifting his gaze to meet the older’s. “No offense, but you look like shit.” 

“Thanks.” Zuko quips dryly, though not insulted. He knows he’s been overworking himself and the nightmares haven’t been doing any favors. 

“You know what I mean.” Sokka huffs, raising Izumi up to blow raspberries on her tummy. She squeals with delight and grips his wolf tail. “Ow! Careful there, little star!” He untangles her chubby fingers before kissing her nose. “Here, I’m going to take her to Mai and Ty Lee and we’ll--”

“Wait, what?” Zuko straightens, “They’re here?”

“Oh, yeah. The Kyoshi Warriors came and helped a bit with some things over at the South Pole. I told the girls they could hitch a ride back with me if they wanted.” Sokka explains as he adjusts the baby in his arms. “I think they’re pretty eager to see little Zu here too.” 

When Sokka leaves to drop Izumi off, Zuko wanders back to their own bed and falls into the rumpled sheets. The sun is rising now, and usually he’d be getting dressed for the day, but fatigue settles deep in his bones now that he knows that Sokka and his friends are back home. He must drift off because sooner than expected, strong arms are pulling him close and he finds himself pressed up against lean muscles. He sighs contentedly. “How was it? The negotiations?” 

"Tiring." Sokka groans and fidgets himself into a more comfortable position. "You’d think after all these years we’d make some good progress between us, but there’s just so much history and a bunch of stubborn men between the North and the South. Dad and I got a lot done though.”

Zuko hums, happy to hear that, and just happy in general to hear Sokka’s voice. 

“Hey, don’t think you’re out of an explanation yet, mister.” Sokka pokes his cheek before dragging his thumb softly against the other’s lips. “You look exhausted. This isn’t like you. Have you been taking care of yourself? Was Izumi too much to handle alone? Stars, I _knew_ I shouldn’t have left--”

“Sokka,” Zuko cuts him off. “No. You were needed with your people. Izumi was fine. Yes, of course I missed you. It’s just these nightmares I’ve been having. I think I was just letting some old fears catch up with me…”

Sokka is silent for a moment before asking quietly, “Of your dad?” 

“Not really, no. More like...losing you. Losing Zu.” he admits with a sigh. “I don’t want to fail you both. I don’t know, it’s stupid.” he shakes his head. “I haven’t felt this way in a while I just…”

“It’s not stupid." Sokka replies adamantly. "You could never fail us, and you don't have to worry about losing us. We're not going anywhere, okay? Hate to break it to you, but you're kinda stuck with me for life, remember?"

"Missed you..." Zuko repeats, tucking his chin as an overwhelming amount of emotions rush through him at his husbands words.

"I get it, you know?” Sokka says quietly. “Usually I’m not so _needy_ when I’m away. This trip though, I was going out of my _mind_. Couldn’t stop thinking about you. What you were doing. If you guys were okay. I’m telling you man, I was driving the whole Tribe nuts!” 

Zuko laughs softly, feeling relieved he wasn’t the only one taking their time apart so rough. 

“Guess fatherhood is making us a bit soft, huh?” Sokka adds with a grin. 

“Guess so.” Zuko hums with a smile, feeling his anxieties drift away.

Sokka bites his lip before speaking again. “Maybe next time you and Izumi can come with me. I think she’d love the snow, don't you think? The stars in the South Pole shine brighter there than any place we've ever traveled! Dad and I named one just for her."

The last time Zuko went to visit the Southern Water Tribe, he hadn’t been welcomed warmly by anyone besides Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda. It was understandable, what with his past and all, but he hears the desire for such a trip in Sokka’s voice, and he knows for a fact his husband wants to share his culture with Izumi as well. Zuko places a hand on Sokka’s chest, fingers tracing the dragon tattoo there idly. “I think she’ll love that.” 

A breath whooshes straight out of Sokka and he smiles so wide that Zuko feels a blush creep up his neck as his heart gives a little leap. “You will too, love.” he says, reaching up to place his hand over Zuko’s. “I promise you.”

When they kiss, it’s soft and slow and everything Zuko needs. When they spend the morning talking about their respective time apart, it’s lazy and content. When they fall asleep sometime around noon, there are no nightmares to be had. There is only a love and peacefulness so thick and warm, it blankets Zuko like the rays of a golden summer sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> 💜 [main twt](https://twitter.com/taetaesoro) 💜 [atla twt](https://twitter.com/firellly)


End file.
